J'ai engagé Akashi Seijuro comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [For Kama-chan] Tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Je récidive une fois de plus avec le fabuleux concept des femmes de ménages, je pensais avoir épuisé la licence mais non en fait… J'ai toujours des bêtises en réserve.

Et c'est le magnifique Akashou qui subit le bisutage des froufrous et de la dentelle !

Pour **Kama-chan** en ce jour particulier : Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !

J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira et te fera sourire.

.

Disclaimer : l'idée des femmes de ménages revient à **Miaam**.

Merci à ma bêta de l'espace alias **Kuro-hagi** pour sa correction *chu*.

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

**J'ai engagé Akashi Seijuro comme femme de ménage**

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

* * *

Au manoir Akashi, dimanche matin

Le prestigieux et immensément beau, sexy, intelligent, calculateur, athlétique Akashi surfait sur internet à ses heures perdues, soit exactement à dix heures dix entre deux activités prenantes. Digne, le dos droit, il passait le fil d'actualité des fanfictions sur le fandom connu et reconnu de _Kuroko no basket_ avec sa souris. Il était on ne peut plus perplexe… Pourquoi tant d'histoires consacrées à deux bêtes en rut cumulant à eux deux le QI d'une moule morte et si peu sur son amour et lui ? Inimaginable. Il savait les femmes versatiles mais à ce stade cela dépassait l'entendement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Kuroko vêtu d'un _yukata_ en soie transparente et outrageusement dénudé au niveau du torse et des cuisses. Il vint se positionner à côté de son Empereur. Ce dernier passa sa main sur une fesse blanche en la massant tandis qu'il continuait de naviguer sur le site.

— Tu as l'air contrarié Sei-kun.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai fait des statistiques et tiens toi bien, nous arrivons quasi ex aequo avec Taiga et Daiki en terme de popularité.

— C'est plutôt bien non ?

— Non, parce que si on creuse cette-fois ci sur le type d'histoires on est désavantagé. Là encore plus de la moitié des auteurs me montrent comme un sadomasochiste adepte du bondage et toi en soumis docile accoutré soit d'une tenue de _maid_, va chercher pourquoi, soit d'oreilles de chien avec une laisse.

— Mais c'est bien ce que tu es Sei-kun et ça me convient parfaitement.

— Oui mais cela ne doit pas se savoir. J'ai une image à préserver.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Cela n'avait pas l'air de toucher le garçon aux cheveux ciel puisqu'il débitait tout ça de son ton monocorde digne d'un mauvais acteur de série B en déclin.

— Je réfléchis Tetsu, je réfléchis… Tiens, j'ai remarqué qu'une auteure n'a de cesse de me montrer en maître SM. Il faut que j'obtienne des informations sur elle, donc par conséquent il faut que je l'espionne.

— Ah…

— Tu vas t'en charger.

— Et pourquoi je te prie ?

— Parce que ça nous concerne tous les deux, il faut préserver l'image de notre couple enfin Tetsu.

Kuroko tourna sa tête et jeta un regard que peu de monde ne lui connaissait, pire que lors de sa rencontre avec Hanamiya ou même Nash, c'était dire le degré de danger pour l'Empereur.

— Je te vois venir Sei-kun et je dis non, hors de question.

— Mais mon amour je ne peux pas moi…

— J'ai dit non Sei-kun n'insiste pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu comptes faire, si tu veux espionner cette fille fais-le toi-même.

Le petit malin savait parfaitement que pour infiltrer une mission commando-espionnage il fallait revêtir l'habit d'espion, or il n'avait absolument pas envie de se ridiculiser devant une de ses fans. De plus, on le mettait déjà assez en tenue de soubrette dans les fanfictions ou les RP de _fujoshis_ complètement dépravées et hystériques. Non merci, très peu pour lui.

Ce fut à contre cœur qu'Akashi deuxième du nom alla essayer son habit d'espion sous le regard lubrique et le sourire en coin de son amoureux.

— Tu es parfait Sei-kun, ne manque plus qu'un petit nœud pour compléter la tenue.

— Tu abuses mon amour, je te revaudrai ça dans une de nos séances particulières…

— Mais j'y compte bien.

Pour une fois que l'Empereur en personne allait se salir les mains, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche – ou d'une petite giclée de sang comme les _fangirls_ savent si bien le faire.

* * *

Quelque part en France, mercredi matin

Akashi Seijuro se tenait devant une maison tout à fait typique du pays, dans une avenue bordée d'arbres et de buissons comme on en voit dans les épisodes de_ Desperate Housewife_. Tout ceci lui donnait envie de vomir. Rien ne dépassait, pas un millimètre de mauvaise herbe, pour sûr que son ami Midorimaniaque apprécierait le cadre. Bref, notre Empereur sans couronne alla sonner à la porte de cette charmante maisonnée affublé de son costume d'espion.

Toutes ses fans en auraient des vapeurs et des pertes de connaissance si elles le voyaient dans sa tenue de soubrette affriolante et froufroutante.

Lui par contre n'en menait pas large, il ne cessait de tirer sur sa jupe courte qui remontait effrontément dévoilant la naissance de ses fesses rebondies.

Une jeune fille lui ouvrit non surprise de cette situation rocambolesque.

Akashi se racla la gorge, prit un ton doux néanmoins autoritaire.

— Bonjour, je me présente, je suis votre nouvelle femme de ménage.

La jeune fille en question se retourna pour appeler sa mère et lui dire « c'est pour toi » puis contourna cette étrange personne pour partir en cours.

Akashi maudissait son homme pour l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi gênante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme jeune et d'une certaine maturité se présenta à la porte. Elle bugga sur l'image que renvoyait cet individu. Ses yeux d'experte ne manquèrent aucuns détails de cet habit de _maid_… Il – oui parce qu'elle s'aperçut de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un _bishonen_ – portait une robe traditionnelle de soubrette noire surplombée d'un tablier en taffetas blanc à froufrous. Sur sa jambe droite, une jolie jarretière de la même dentelle ornait sa cuisse. Il avait un nœud blanc aux bords rouges qui entourait son cou. Et pour parfaire le tout, il portait un serre-tête avec d'adorables oreilles de chat rouges elles aussi ainsi que de grands gants blancs lui arrivant à mi-bras. Autant dire l'incarnation du rêve nippon. La jeune femme le laissa entrer, un sourire mystérieux incrusté sur les lèvres.

Akashi se félicitait intérieurement pour son jeu d'acteur formidable sans réaliser qu'il venait d'entrer dans la tanière d'une tigresse. Parce que Kama, de son petit nom, n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. On ne lui la faisait pas à l'envers comme on dit. Elle remarqua de suite la supercherie sans savoir définir qui se cachait sous cet accoutrement. Elle en profita tout de même pour faire faire son ménage à sa « nouvelle femme de ménage » sortie de nulle part.

* * *

Akashi tenait le manche de la serpillère en regardant cet objet incongru pendant de longues minutes. Comment faisait-on pour se servir de ce machin ?

Il la tourna dans tous les sens, manquant de crever un œil à sa patronne qui lui expliqua comment l'utiliser. En plus de ça il fallait un sceau et du produit ménager, de mieux en mieux. Akashi demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire de mettre ses mains dans l'eau ? Oui parce que cela risquait d'abîmer ses mains de pianiste voyez-vous. Et que l'eau dessèche la peau.

Ensuite il dut nourrir l'animal familier de la famille. Si cela avait été un chien il aurait su comment faire mais non, ça serait bien trop simple ! Sa patronne possédait une tortue. Une tortue ! Ces animaux inutiles et fossilisés. Il coupait les morceaux de laitue en grimaçant de dégoût face au reptile qui rentrait et ressortait sa tête en l'observant de ses yeux mornes. Pourtant ce regard vide aurait pu lui rappeler celui de son amour mais non, cela ne parvenait pas à le rassurer. Il se retint de crier quand la tortue lui pinça le doigt en prenant sa pitance. C'était dangereux une tortue mine de rien !

On était qu'à la moitié de la matinée qu'Akashi en avait déjà marre de sa mission infiltration. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il apprendrait des choses sur cette auteure machiavélique. Il voulait espionner son ordinateur mais comment faire ? De plus Kama ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, le prenant en photo à son insu dès qu'il avait le dos tourné – ou plutôt les fesses. Elle gloussait toutes les dix secondes avec des yeux luisants qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Pour la première fois de sa vie l'Empereur se sentit en danger. Il fallait vite expédier cette corvée.

Comme il ne savait pas faire à manger, en guise de repas il prépara juste des pâtes. Personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'avant de jeter les aliments dans l'eau bouillante il fallait les défaire du paquet... Pour sa défense l'Empereur n'allait jamais en cuisine, c'était le territoire de ses domestiques et de son chef cuisinier. Ou de Kuroko lorsqu'ils jouaient à la bonniche et qu'il faisait semblant de briquer l'évier de la cuisine justement en tenue de soubrette… Bref, c'était une autre histoire. Kama frisa la catastrophe de peu, arrangeant le coup in extremis. Par contre elle ne mangea rien le midi, la pauvre.

Enfin une opportunité se présenta à Akashi dans le milieu d'après-midi tandis qu'il repassait les chemises du mari de sa patronne, quand cette dernière se mit derrière son ordinateur. La bonne aubaine ! Elle se connecta à son compte _Fanfiction_. Ainsi il avait visé juste ! Cette auteur sans morale était bien devant lui, le mettant en scène dans des scénarii éroticomasochistes ! Il allait pouvoir lui en toucher deux mots. Et pas besoin de ciseaux cette fois-ci. En bon _gentleman_ il ne réservait cette attaque spéciale qu'à Kagami. Il s'approcha doucement pendant que Kama discutait par message privé avec une autre dingue de son espèce – c'est-à-dire une fan de _yaoi_ ce qui représentait plus de quatre vingt pourcent de la population. Elles s'extasiaient sur son couple en déviant sur le boule de son homme comme quoi Kuroko possédait des fesses élastiques. Il allait intervenir quand l'horreur du message lui sauta aux yeux. Kama et son amie virtuelle déblatéraient sur le AoKuro ! Non mais allo quoi ! Le AoKuro mes amis ! Blasphème ultime.

Même pas envisageable l'espace d'une minute. Akashi enleva son serre-tête de chat, haussa le ton en restant raisonnable parce que l'Empereur ne faisait pas de crise d'hystérie.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire je te prie ? articula-t-il de sa voix polaire.

Aussitôt Kama reconnut ce timbre si particulier, des frissons galopèrent le long de son échine. Elle se retourna lentement. Très, très lentement de peur de confirmer ses soupçons mais aussi pour faire durer le moment. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses _bishonens_ favoris. Akashi vit aussi qu'en fond d'écran elle avait l'image d'un certain Livaï trop prétentieux. C'en était trop pour lui ! Les femmes s'avéraient viles en plus d'être frivoles, on ne pouvait pas compter sur ses fans. Merde alors !

— C'est pas ce que tu crois Seijuro, répondit Kama un peu tremblante.

C'était qu'il faisait peur en vrai Akashi, même s'il n'avait pas dépassé la puberté.

— Tu oses admettre que Tetsuya puisse entretenir une liaison avec ce bon à rien de Daiki ? Mon Tetsuya ? Et ça se prétend fan, bonjour la fidélité ! Et de quel droit tu utilises mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas proches !

Kama en avait des bouffés de chaleur. Ses copines n'en reviendraient pas quand elles sauraient qu'Akashi en personne était venu chez elle.

Si Akashi avait pu prédire ce qui suivrait, jamais il n'aurait quitté son Japon ni les bras malingres pourtant rassurants de son chéri… Il faillit mourir carrément devant le _fangirlisme _de Kama qui voulait le séquestrer dans sa salle de bain et lui imposer des séances de photo indécentes. De plus elle voulait lui lire ses fanfictions de vive voix, pour qu'il puisse lui donner ses impressions. Trop ce fut trop. Akashi réussit à se sauver de cette maison de l'horreur non sans se faire voler sa jarretière et sans se prendre un coup de griffe de la part de cette tigresse. Car il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais sous-estimer une _fujoshi _en furie.

* * *

Au manoir Akashi, samedi soir

Pelotonné contre son Tetsuya, en boule et tremblotant, Akashi tentait de guérir de ses blessures psychologiques.

Kuroko caressait ses cheveux magenta doucement, comme on le ferait avec un petit animal blessé.

— Chut ça va aller Sei-kun… C'est un mauvais moment à passer.

— Elle n'est plus là ?

— Non, et non elle ne t'a pas suivi au Japon. Tu vois, tu n'iras plus trainer chez des _fangirls_ comme ça, ni ne tentera de les espionner au péril de ta vie.

— Non, ça je n'irais plus jamais.

— Ca t'apprendra à jouer les Mata Hari.

— Mais j'ai vu des choses… Le AoKuro, ça existe vraiment ? demanda Akashi en fixant de ses yeux carmins remplis de doute son petit-ami.

Kuroko étira un sourire énigmatique tout en continuant de caresser sa chevelure flamboyante.

— Mais non, ce n'est qu'une légende Sei-kun, tu le sais, je n'aime que toi.

En son for intérieur Kuroko jubilait de ne pas avoir été en mission espionnage et de voir que son second couple plaisait tout autant à ses fans que le premier… Combien de couple formait le jeune fantôme ? Ca c'est une autre histoire…

**FIN**


End file.
